The Koenas Adventures
by Robot Riot11
Summary: Out of all the starters he could've chosen, he picked a Rotom. It's not even a starter! To top it off, it's not even his, it's Professor Oak's. Once recieving Rotom, he sent to to discover the hidden secrets. One thing Rocky found out, it's tough adversary! Enough to having a shot winning the Koenas Region's Pokemon League! Please Review.
1. A Trip to Pluto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Author's Note: This my first story, and I know you will, but please be supportive and point out anything could make** story** better by reviewing.**

**Story Note: Every kid, including Ash, is ten years old, so I'm bring a familar vibe from the anime.**

**Episode 1: A Trip to Pluto**

Rocky woke up surprised. If you consider a gaming system, a couple of his Pokemon DVD, and a Chespin plush doll scattered around his face without his recollection of the things not there suprising, then you know how he feels. He was in the stage where some person was figuring out who, where, and what that person was.

Then, he figured out who he was. And, he figured out why his Pokemon collectables was on his face. It was his birthday. His _tenth _birthday. In a fabled world called 'Earth', they celebrated by cake and presents. Stupid, little, Earthlings.

In the Koenas region, he got freedom, a pet, a **fun **job, and avoids a socially awkward life by roaming the region. He could get a great future ahead of him.

Take Ash Ketchum for example. He traveled in six different regions in less than a year, built a strong team, and eventually beat the previous Kalos champion using his best of his Pokemon. He accepted the role of champion, but still is roaming the Koenas for new adventure.

Removing the clutter from his face, he takes what could be his time in his room for a long while. His room is like a cubical. Nothing much too look at. The walls are paint white and has a wooden floor for one thing. Also, the room is mostly empty. The room is filled with a TV, a Pokemon collectables shelf, a wooden drawer (which is empty due to the fact everything involving clothes is packed), a 'toy box' to place all of his electronics and etc, an alarm clock, and a window which also had an fire escape since he was on the top floor Now that you think about it, that room does seem to be filled once it was explained in description...

He got up, went to his drawer get out his last set of clothes (which by the way, was a blue T-shirt with jean shorts), and put on his signature Lucario face hat. Now, I didn't mention he had a door, did I? Well, that's because there isn't one. That was one thing that one thing that got his parents uneasy. The construction workers forgot create a doorway, but the house was at a good price, it is in great quality, his parents couldn't resist. Now, his parents found out that they couldn't hire a person to create a doorway due the high costs. Besides, there was a fire escape... -_-

So, he opened the window, went down to the fire escape, headed toward Professor Pluto's Lab. What? Are you saying he needs to brush his teeth, eat breakfast, and junk? Well, you're mistaken good person. In the video games, did you see with your very own eyes that he was able to sit down and enjoy a nice steak and whatnot?** No!**

Now, as I was saying, Rocky started walking to his lab. He would already be at the lab if he was in the popular video games. But guess what? It. Isn't.

Now Rocky's hometown, Burnsvile, is fairly small. There's a Pokemon Center, a PokeMart, Professor Pluto's Lab, his house, a large building that many people move in as a apartment. And heck, they were even to fit in a Pokemon Gym for the sixth. Rocky never actually visited the gym, but he thinks it's likely a fire type gym leader since the extremely high temperatures at the town (hence the name Burnsville), and the fact Rocky vaguely heard on TV that there is new fire type gym leader moving into the Koenas region. Although, it would be funny if grass type gym leader moved into Burnsville.

Aw... Man... I'm out of breath. Where is there going to be any quotation marks? Dang, I've been chatting for so long that he's already near the Professor Pluto's Lab. Professor Pluto was already outside. Yeah, the middle-aged, short, husky, white, bald dude near the automatic doors which are part of the lab.

"Come in," Professor Pluto waved. "Your choices for your first starter pokemon are inside!"

Rocky picked up the pace and jogged into the lab with Professor Pluto behind.

Where Rocky thought it would a huge laboratory and a fresh scent of 'modern' would come in... It wasn't. It was actually really. All there was a huge shelf of thick books, a Pokemon Transfer System, a large video calling device, and a table with what looks like Rocky's old kids chemistry set that he never used. Wait, what? Whatever.

"Great pla-," he said before...

"Oh my," Rocky gasped.

Rocky saw in the northwest corner was a small table with three Pokeballs on it. He quickly ran over to that table.

Pluto walked while saying, " Oh yes the three starter Pokemon. Might as well start here since I know your name, I know you're a boy, we all know I'm giving a Pokedex, which I think you what it is. So, remember, since this the region where all the Pokemon are rangled up into one region. So, I originally had eighteen of these. Now, I only have three. " He stopping beside Rocky. "You have the choice between Piplup, Chespin, and Torchic."

_This is strange, _Rocky thought. He chose these three Pokemon in the video games. He loved these Pokemon, but something about these Pokemon made him think that none of these are the ideal Pokemon starter.

"Professor Pluto," Rocky asked. "Something about this isn't right. I want something unique. These starters are owned by what could be millions. I don't want to be part of them. Please, do you have anything else?

Professor Pluto smiled, then he walked away. Rock waited. And wandered. It took a minute, but the professor returned. With a different Pokeball.

"Professor Oak in Kanto sent me this," he said pointing to the ball. "He decided to give me a weak prank by not telling anything to me except its name and how it never roamed to this region."

Professor Pluto pushed the button on the Pokeball while yelling, "Go, Rotom!

The pokemon immediately came out and happily hovereing around Rocky. Yes, I said hovered. Rotom looked a like orange ice cream scoop in the middle, with a two organge ice cream cones on the bottom. It had white eyes and mischecious smile. Also, a neat feature as I might say, a small, light blue lighning bolts to the side.

The professor smiled. "It's quite fond of you. Rotom is actually a shy pokemon. I was hoping it open up to you."

Rocky raised an eyebrow.

He continued, "I have things on my agenda. Expieriments with other professors, observations, and even just some freetime. I'm hoping you could take Rotom as your starter. Learn about this pokemon and me at the end of your journey."

"Why can't you just record it in your Pokedex," Rocky asked.

"Like I said, this is one of the few Pokemon that appears in Koenas," Pluto answered. "That means I can't record it in the Koenas' Pokedex. Also, the national Pokedexes are practically the same thing as Koenas. So, you're my best choice. That brings me to the question. Is this going to be your starter?"

Rocky walked in front of Professor Pluto, took the pokeball, and threw it at Rotom bouncing. Rotom started to cry.

The professor snickered, but was able to say, "Professor Oak already caught it. All you got to do is press the Pokeball in the middle, and say 'Return'.

Rocky blushed a little in embarrassment and tried to pet Rotom in apology, but his hand went right through.

Well that practically janked up his mind. He went berserk. Questioning what happened, doing these strange hand motions, and slowly backed up near the closest corner. Yep, here comes Rotom's tears again.

"You see," the professor exclaimed. "You already made one discovery in less than five minutes! This helps define the pokemon. I can now go to different theories due to this one discovery and everything we know! I could see this connection between you which is so unique. So please, do me the honor and take this as your starter.

Rocky smiled. He saw this special connection too. Something about Rotom makes him one of a kind._Screw __he Froakie_, he thought,_ this is mine!_

The professor knows that he wants Rotom, so he just threw its pokeball at Rocky. Rocky looked at the pokeball with amazement. He had one thought in his mind and one thought and one thought only.

"Rotom, return," the trainer said calmly. Rotom came into the pokeball of Rocky's possesion for the first time. Then Rocky slowly turned to Professor Pluto.

"Do you know how much I wanted to do that," he said excitedly. 'Ten years man, ten years!"

The professor just sighed, while he was running through the door happily. But he wasn't able to complete this action when he just got plowed by a young running female. They both just sorta lyed there a minute while being to woozy by the impact.

"I'm so sorry," Rocky said while slowly getting up.

Once he got up, he was able to get a clear image of the girl. Rocky thought that she is proably his age. She had long curly black hair, blue eyes, wearing faded blue jean-shorts, a purple hoodie, and a beanie that that had an image of a pokeball covering it.

Rocky offered hand and she took it. Once she got to her to feet, she introduced herself, "Sorry about that. Name is April."

"Rocky," the young trainer said.

"You must be the second trainer out of the three today," the professor concluded.

"Yep," April said. "I'm ready to get my Squirtle!"

"Well here's the thing," Professor said scratching his head. "A young trainer took a Squirtle about two weeks ago."

April went full anime. Making these weird outbursts and her facial expressions that people can't do in real life. She slowly walked away in a corner near the door, sat down, craddling herself in a ball mumbuling 'no' over and over again to herself.

Rocky giggled, but Rocky still tried to change the topic."So you said there's another trainer coming today,"Rocky asked.

Pluto smiled, "He's quite the trainer. You might know him. From TV, to the news, and some people even used his stories for some cartoons for the young ones. His name is Ash Ketchum."

April quickly turned around while sitting on the ground, "Ash Ketchum? Did you just say Ash Ketchum?" She started to run around the lab like a psychopath for a minute until holding hands whispering in a creepy tone "I'm his his biggest fan..."

_Oh great, _Rocky thought sarcasticly, _she's a girl with multiple mood swings._

"Although it's quite tricky for him to get anywhere without a poparazzi around," Pluto said interruping the the two. "And thus, the Ditto became useful."

Rocky was to get a little bit bored and impatient of them, so he just quietly tiptoed his way to the door without anybody noti-

"Where are you going mister," Pluto asked slowly.

Crap.

Rocky turned around. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew what he was he's to say isn't going to be life or death, but he seriously wanted to get out of this place. I mean, at least he relievedhe wasn't asked if he was a girl or a boy, but it doesn't need to take this long.

Rocky started backing up slowly. "_I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch 'em is my real test, to train em' is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide." _He tried to bolt after the verse, but once again, he ran into somebody

Although, it seems as if the person was able to withstand the impact enough that he was still able to stand.

"Gosh darn it," Rocky complained. "Rocky just keeps on getting smashed!"

"Don't worry," the person said. "When life gets you down, you get right up!"

"But you're not Life," Rocky countered. "You're, wait..."

He was male, slightly taller than Rocky, very likely they're the same age. He was wearing a hot that had a pokeball on it (like April's, except he was actually wearing a hat) that was covering his raven colored hair, khakis, and a bright, thin orange hoodie.

"Ash," Rocky said queitly and slowly while pointing to Ash Ketchum.

**Authors Note: Okay, end of chapter. I'm going to make this a long fanfic, but I'm starting to lose a bit of motivation to due to lack of reviews and views. So please try to review when you can, to make me feel like people are enjoying the story. :)**

**Story Note: Yes, there's going battles for more action. Please be as patient as you can, then I can make you forget about the first two or three introductory chapter with more action.**

**Recap: (If you're lazy to read) I introduced the main character Rocky and April. The story intoduces secondary Professor Pluto and Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum were also introduced. Also, Rocky chose Professor Oak's Rotom (Going to appear in a later Japanese episode) as his starter.**


	2. Burned to Ashes

"Everbody should know that now," Ash said. "I'm just glad nobody knows _where _I'm at know. Poor, poor, Ditto."

"Ash," Rocky smiled evily. "You should've never said that. Meet your number one fan, April.

Rocky stepped out of the way for April to see the Kalos Champion. April's eyes popped. She quickly ran up to Ash to check from head-to-toe tocheck out his... awesomeness, I don't know.

"Is it really you," April sqeaked. "Your height and weight seems right, fasion is correct, signature hat is there, your tan looks a bit dark than a weeks ago, but that's should be normal. Just let me something real quick here..."

"Uh," Ash said worried.

April put her to hand to the side of Ash's signature hair and picked a hair from Ash, sending it to a nearby microscope.

"Um," Ash slowly said. "OW!"

April studied the hair from the microscope, until eventually mumbling quietly, "Even this hair looks like my other hair sample a while back..."


End file.
